Today boxes for packing and transporting products are known, most notably those made from rigid plastic materials provided with small through holes for ventilation.
These boxes often have the disadvantage that they are too heavy for their intended role that is none other than housing within different products for their packaging and transportation, such as fruits, vegetables and the like.